community_spacefandomcom-20200214-history
Danh sách ứng cử viên Mozilla-VN
Thân chào toàn thể thành viên cộng đồng Mozilla-VN Sau khi thư kêu gọi contributors được gửi đi để tìm kiếm những thành viên năng động, tích cực của cộng đồng, đã có những thành viên đăng kí cam kết hỗ trợ, cống hiến về mặt thời gian như sau: *Đàm Tiến Long :: + Thành viên nhóm Không gian cộng đồng + Tài khoản Mozillians : https://mozillians.org/en-US/longdt90 + Tài khoản github : milkycoffee.github.com *Ngô Quốc Huy + Blog cá nhân : http://archlinuxvn.tuxfamily.org/blog/~huy/ + Tài khoản Mozillians : https://mozillians.org/en-US/NgoHuy + Tài khoản github : https://github.com/NgoHuy + Tôi dùng Linux được 2 năm, tham gia các nhóm Archlinuxvn, VietLug. Niềm đam mê lớn nhất là hỗ trợ cộng đồng về Linux. Trở thành systemadministrator là mục tiêu và đam mê, bên cạnh đó, duy trì các gói cho Archlinux cũng là một đam mê. Tham gia vào cộng đồng Mozilla Việt Nam với tinh thần chia sẻ, học tập, gắn kết và duy trì một cộng đồng Mozilla cân xứng với sự phát triển của cộng đồng Mozilla thế giới. *Đỗ Như Vý + Tài khoản Mozillians : https://mozillians.org/en-US/u/donhuvy + Tài khoản github : https://github.com/donhuvy + Tài khoản LinkedIn: http://www.linkedin.com/donhuvy + I was born in Hanoi, 1987. I received my Engineer's degree (2009) from Vietnam Forestry University. Currently, I am studying Information Technology (2nd engineer) at the Hanoi University of Science and Technology and working as a freelance. I love technology (including Free and Open softwares and commerical softwares) Since Y2K, I was learned computer... used FOSS from 2006. But until early 2010, I has been attended some IT groups, in which FOSS groups, forums, and communities. My interest are: Computer (focuses in: Web develop, computing), Mathematics. I joined Mozilla community as translator, Beta test pilot, technical writer, and other positions. *Nguyễn Vũ Hưng + Tài khoản Mozillians : https://mozillians.org/en-US/vuhung + Tài khoản github : https://github.com/vuhung + Tài khoản LinkedIn: http://vn.linkedin.com/in/nguyenvuhung + Blog cá nhân : http://nguyen-vu-hung.blogspot.com + Hơn 10 năm kinh nghiệm sử dụng, phát triển FOSS. - Kinh nghiệm sử dụng Firefox/Thunderbird phong phú - Đã và đang tham gia xây dựng, hỗ trợ cộng đồng, dịch thuật Mozilla Muốn tham gia vào các vị trí phi kỹ thuật như: - Dịch thuật - Viết lách - Hỗ trợ người dùng - Kết nối *Đặng Duy Thanh + Tài khoản Mozillians : https://mozillians.org/en-US/train + Tài khoản github : https://github.com/train255 + Thành viên nhóm Không Gian Cộng Đồng Tham gia phát triển dự án gokien.org *Nguyễn Phan Hải + Tài khoản Mozillians : https://mozillians.org/en-US/hainp + Tài khoản facebook : http://facebook.com/hainp2604 + Tôi mới dùng Linux được 1 năm và tham gia vào cộng đồng Mozilla VN thời gian gần đây. Tôi rất mong muốn được đóng góp cho cộng đồng Mozilla VN, cũng như các cộng đồng FOSS. *Vũ Khắc Việt + Tài khoản Mozillians : https://mozillians.org/en-US/vietvukhac + Tài khoản github : https://github.com/vietvukhac + Mới được tham gia các cộng đồng phần mềm tự do nguồn mở . Đang cố gắng tích cực học hỏi kinh nghiệm, tham gia nhiệt tình các cộng đồng *Nguyễn Hà Dương + Tài khoản Mozillians : https://mozillians.org/en-US/cmpitg + Tài khoản github : https://github.com/cmpitg + Blog cá nhân : cmpitg.wordpress.com cmpitg cmpitg.wordpress.com * Mozilla từ đầu năm 2012 * Mozilla Representative khu vực Việt Nam * Hiện đang duy trì dự án Mozilla L10n và tổ chức các sprint 2 tuần một lần, thảo luận về JavaScript và các công nghệ Mozilla * Kinh nghiệm lập trình 12 năm, quản trị hệ thống 8 năm. *Phan Thái Trung + Tài khoản Mozillians : https://mozillians.org/en-US/trung + Tài khoản github : https://github.com/tomphan + Tôi đang hoạt động CNTT tại Hà Nội. *Trương Anh Tuấn + Tài khoản Mozillians : https://mozillians.org/en-US/tuanta :: + Blog cá nhân : http://blog.iwayvietnam.com/tuanta/about/